


our clumsy firsts

by doubledeepfried



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First Times, M/M, a bit tipsy couple, handjob?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledeepfried/pseuds/doubledeepfried
Summary: the couple's afterparty in bed (with a lot of silly antics)





	our clumsy firsts

**Author's Note:**

> my late contribution to TWOHYUNWEEK

the first kiss.

 

the piles of beer.

 

the rustle of clothes. 

 

jonghyun and minhyun were just getting back from seongwoo’s party, the first party after officially becoming a couple. they had gotten a ride by everyone’s designated driver kang dongho and could barely take their hands off eachother in the back seat. dongho yelled at them when they arrived that they better have not dirtied the back seat since he “just got it cleaned” but the two were already stumbling their way upstairs. usually minhyun didn't drink. he didn't really like the taste but tasting it off jonghyun’s lips for the night made him take a few swings from his boyfriend's drink. 

 

their clothes littered the hallway to jonghyun's bedroom. their matching jean jackets, t-shirts and boxers. all they kept on were the couple bracelets they got on their first date. their lips locked multiple times, their lips swollen. minhyun was on his back as jonghyun straddled his hips, littering kisses all over his lover’s neck. 

 

“jonghyun-ah, it tickles,” minhyun complained playfully as he clinged to jonghyun's back, biting his lip when jonghyun locked gazes with him. 

 

“do you want me to stop?” minhyun shook his head. 

 

“i want more. i want all of you, jonghyun-ah~” minhyun chuckled as jonghyun's cheeks tinted pink. he cupped the other's cheeks, lifting him up for another kiss before running his hands down jonghyun's shoulders, chest then waist holding it. when minhyun bucked up once, the two groaned together as jonghyun's ass just skimmed minhyun’s tip. 

 

“minhyun do you have lube?”

 

“...no.”

 

“...condoms…?” 

 

“no-” 

 

minhyun stared up with the most innocent eyes as jonghyun rolled his own. 

 

“w-where are you going? don't leave me,” minhyun pouted as jonghyun got off him, pulling on his clothes and looking around for whatever was missing in the hallway.

 

“i'll be right back okay? gives you time to sober up and for me to get the supplies. i'll be back in no time,” jonghyun assured topping it off with a kiss on minhyun's forehead. minhyun pulled him in for another kiss on the lips before jonghyun dashed off. 

 

jonghyun was taking a longer time than minhyun thought so as minhyun sobered up, he took some shirtless pictures, sending them to jonghyun. after sending each one, he wondered if he really was a little too tipsy but he enjoyed the keyboard smashes jonghyun sent back. as he curled up the blanket as he was getting a bit chilly being bare on the bed, jonghyun stumbled back in the room with a black shopping bag. 

 

“you seem in a rush,” minhyun teased while jonghyun shed his clothes. 

 

“yeah because  _ someone _ was being a tease,” jonghyun grumbled before he moved back to the bed. minhyun shuffled up so his back was to the headboard and jonghyun could sit on his thighs. holding a bottle of lube and a condom package, jonghyun started to lather minhyun's cock first with lube. throwing his head back, minhyun knocked his head on the wall, making jonghyun stifle a laugh. 

 

“are you okay?” jonghyun asked softly, while pecking minhyun's lips. 

 

“mmhmm… maybe i'm into pain,” minhyun tried to brush off making them both laugh into another kiss. once the kiss broke with a trail of saliva between them, minhyun bit back a groan as jonghyun still had his tiny fist wrapped around his length. getting back to action, jonghyun fished a condom out of the grocery bag while he pumped minhyun a few times. locking gazes with his boyfriend, he tried to tear the condom package open with his teeth… only to rip the condom along with it. this time only minhyun’s laugh echoed through the room as jonghyun hid his face into minhyun's abs. 

 

“that was a lot hotter in theory…”

 

“i want to try too!” minhyun declared as he leaned over to get another condom. he held a corner with his teeth, making jonghyun smile as minhyun was up to his silly antics again. minhyun copied jonghyun's action, attempting to rip the small packet but the plastic was too tough and he couldn't be serious with the amount of giggles leaving his mouth. jonghyun couldn't help but break into giggles too as minhyun pulled him up, taking their lengths in his hands. 

 

“let's just...do this?” minhyun asked, suddenly softening from his playful mood and in turn, made jonghyun melt into his cuteness. when jonghyun nodded, minhyun started to stroke the best he could, their foreheads pressed together as they dipped into a much more heated mood. they locked lips for the nth time as minhyun stroked them with slow teasing strokes then sped up, letting their  moans get muffled in their kisses.

 

minhyun gripped their lengths, making them both grumble as jonghyun moved from his boyfriend’s lips to his neck. minhyun felt jonghyun buck up once in his hand to urge him to continue. so minhyun did but not without a stifled groan as jonghyun nipped at his neck. he felt jonghyun dig his teeth in his skin just light enough for a red hickey to form. 

 

“mine,” jonghyun mumbled as minhyun nodded tilting his head for the mini Dracula boyfriend to trail more kisses and marks up. as he enjoyed all the love bites, minhyun rewarded them both by stroking fast. getting lost in the pleasure, jonghyun clung to minhyun’s shoulder, murmuring that he was so so close. 

 

“let's cum together, jonghyun-ah,” minhyun requested hastily as they were both reaching their high, the release coming shortly all over minhyun's fist. panting heavily, jonghyun laid on minhyun’s chest, both of them getting a wave of exhaustion. lifting his hand, minhyun cleaned it with a wet wipe while jonghyun watched, huffing. 

 

“i was going to do that sexy thing from porn where i lick your fingers,” jonghyun said softly as minhyun wrapped his arms around the other and pulled the blanket around them. 

 

“you want to try another sexy thing and fail like the condom situation…?”

 

“you probably would like it anyways.” 

 

“you're right. i really like you jonghyun.”

 

“and i like you too, minhyun.” satisfied, minhyun cuddled up to his boyfriend more, pressing him to his chest and closing his eyes. jonghyun shifted about to make a comment about being squished and if minhyun wanted to wash up (since hwang minhyun was all about hygiene)but that hwang minhyun was supposedly already asleep. leaning up, jonghyun pecked the sleepy boyfriend and whispered that was his goodnight kiss. 

 

“one more,” minhyun mumbled as jonghyun pressed his lips in a line. however, minhyun jut his puckering lips out, making jonghyun sigh and place another kiss on his pouty boyfriend's lips. 

 

“goodnight my love!” minhyun suddenly exclaimed after returning the kiss, making jonghyun hum in return as he closed his eyes. 

 

“goodnight my love.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write more but due to school and other things, i could only think of this ,, this is for day 1 because it represents firsts but also smut for day 7. anyways, i hope you enjoy this little something! also i barely edit my works so if anything is wrong, please let me know!
> 
> hit me up on @ausquishies on twitter or on my cc https://curiouscat.me/ausquishies


End file.
